Alice Ariados: Cursed by Celebi
by KFCutman
Summary: Meet Alice. She's an Ariados. She was a victim of Cipher's Shadow Pokemon project, and she escaped, but eventually was purified, but also cursed by Celebi to still look different and to still know Shadow Rush. With no friends and only nature on her side, Alice will learn to survive and fend off enemies, even the evil clan of the Slashers. Inspired off Pokemon Colosseum. Cover by Me
1. Home Sweet Forest

**Chapter 1: Home Sweet Forest**

I woke up to the sound of loud slam of a tree falling. This was rather uncommon, I just want some rest, I wish I found the TM for it. I got off my hay pile of a bed and looked down at the pool where I could see my unusually blue body and green eyes and legs. I then thought about about my painful past. I had been captured by Cipher and transformed into a Shadow Pokemon. I had then been given to a Cipher Peon, forcibly learned Shadow Rush, and then thrown into battle, before instantly getting defeated by an Espeon, and then I fled from Cipher, and I found Celebi, then I was purified at one cost: I would look different, and Shadow Rush would forever stay on my moveset. I then stabbed at a big blue berry with my horn, and slathered the sticky juice on my horn, then I dipped it in the water. When I pulled up, it was a fat Marill. I usually catch Magikarp or Remoraid. Magikarps and Remoraids are attractedChaper to my fishing method like Mothim are attracted to honeycombs. Magikarp can be safely placed on land, then it can easily be stabbed and eaten. However, Remoraids tend to be total assholes, if not eaten immediately, since they can retaliate with a Water Gun to the face, provide only a tiny morsel of food, and have a screeching cry, which then summons an onslaught of Remoraid, or even worse; an Octillery would come out and shoot a powerful Psybeam at me, and then flee. A Marill was rather new to me, I have fished up one, but it got revenge with a painfully powerful Rollout, and it was thin and looked like it would provide less than a Remoraid. This Marill was fat and could not do anything to defend itself. I laid it down, stabbed it with a Megahorn, then injected a Venom Drench to kill it off. This was a huge meal, and I could eat off it for a few days before some Mandibuzz will fly up and eat it, but considering that my meals tend to rot after a few days, it was a rather rare sight to see a Mandibuzz eat it and then die of food poisoning. The bony birds have almost no meat on them, so I usually ignore them. Tired, I then took a big bite out of the Marill, laid down some Toxic Spikes, then went back to sleep on my hay pile of a bed next to my fireplace, which was provided by a Chimchar, which I later threw into the water and ate it.


	2. Vex the Vile

**Chapter 2: Vex the Vile**

Another tree falls, though this time, you hear the screech of a Scolipede. It probably got flattened by the tree; they almost always slam into trees and inevitably get crushed. However, I heard silent footsteps and a shadowy figure with claws and some sort of crown creeping closer to the dead water mouse. "Who the hell are you and what do you want with me?" I shouted as the figure was getting closer and much more visable. The figure then got close enough that I could see it. It was a pink Weavile with a yellow headpiece. It's body sparkled in the moonlight: It definitely was a Shiny Pokemon, and it was obviously respected by the other Sneasel and Weavile following him. "I'm Vex the Vile. We have heard that you are much more advanced then other tribes, with your skill with taking down more advanced prey such as Mandibuzz and Octillery, controlling fire without being a fire type, your method of killing, your non shiny look, and most importantly, your Shadowy past." Vex softly spoke with his smooth voice. How did Vex know I was a Shadow Pokemon? I remember seeing a yellow headpiece when I killed an Octillery when it found out I knew Shadow Rush, and I charged at it with the shadowy move. A bunch of Inkay and Sharpedo then rose out of the water. "We would like to ask for you to join our tribe. With you, we can kill almost anything. If you do not accept, we will forcibly take your life." Vex said. "It's clearly obvious you have been spying on me, you should already know I would never join a stupid clan. I don't have friends, and I don't need friends." I hollered. Vex looked upset, like he wanted to kill someone. "Very well. Slashers, Attack!"

(chapter 3 will be out soon)


End file.
